La Promesa
by ShioHana
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Bendecido con otra oportunidad, Ren deja el hospital para comenzar su nueva vida junto Aoba -No como su All-mate, sino como su hermano. Pero el delicado balance del amor fraternal tambalea debido a sus sentimientos por Aoba. Luchando consigo mismo para no traicionar su promesa a Sei, Ren se ve cegado por su lealtad. ¿Podrá mantenerse fiel a su promesa al final?


¡Hey hey! ¿Cómo están, gente hermosa? Admito que no conozco para naaaada el fandom de DMMd en esta página, pero valía la pena intentar porque les falta amor (Necesita amoooor!). Originalmente el trabajo pertenece a RuffruffRen de AO3, bajo el título de "The promise", una muy buena página la verdad pero que no tiene demasiada audiencia en español (AÚN). Intento mantenerme fiel al estilo de escritura de la autora así que perdonen si hay alguna palabra que suena algo formal en español uvú. Son 7 capítulos así que espero que les gusten! Y dejen reviews si les interesa la historia~

FF no deja poner links! Pero si alguien sabe de inglés, les recomiendo absoluuutameeente pasarse por los trabajos de esta maravishosa Autora~

Trabajo original: archiveofourown punto org / Works / 833734

Se había resuelto.

Mientras las enfermeras se paseaban por la pequeña habitación, parloteando sobre esto y lo otro él había tomado una decisión.

Ya lo había desafiado una vez, pero no se atrevería a hacerlo de nuevo.

El sacrificio hecho por su existencia no sería en vano.

'Está en camino'. Una de las enfermeras dijo, su voz suave y alegre. Tocó su mano y la estrechó con gentileza, tranquilizadoramente.

'Gracias'. Susurró, su voz atorándosele en plena garganta.

Como si sintiera su preocupación, la enfermera agregó al instante. 'Está bien. Es tu hermano después de todo'.

Su corazón se contrajo en su pecho, sintiéndolo súbitamente pesado con el peso del mundo. La palabra quedó haciendo eco en sus oídos, punzando en su conciencia, escabulléndose como un gusano dentro de su corazón. Hermanos. Eran hermanos ahora, pensó con amargura. Como si la gran división en la que desafió hasta al mismísimo cielo para cruzar no fuera suficiente razón para arder por toda la eternidad, ahora estaba atado a la imperdonable verdad de los lazos sanguíneos.

De cualquier forma, él ya estaba decidido.

Tras recibir el mayor regalo y sacrificio él había hecho una promesa. Una promesa que no rompería.

'No, tonto, así'. Aoba rio, posando su mano sobre la de Ren. Acomodando sus dedos sobre dos palillos de madera. El cuerpo de Ren se tensó reflexivamente al sentir el calor del pecho de Aoba presionado contra su espalda.

Tae había preparado la cena, una combinación de deliciosos platos japoneses y una generosa porción de arroz. Sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, miraba con mediana irritación a la comida en la cual había puesto tanto empeño enfriarse. Ren le dedicó una mirada afligida, pero ella sólo hizo un ademán con la mano en respuesta.

'Eres como un niño ,Ren, en un cuerpo de adulto. Tómate tu tiempo'. Dijo Tae, sonriendo. Ren no pudo evitar interpretar una nota de melancolía danzando en la comisura de sus arrugados y secos labios.

Ren había recuperado la conciencia hace unas semanas atrás, despertando nada más ni nada menos que en el Hospital del antiguo distrito. Desde su reunión con Aoba la cual conmocionó a todas las enfermeras, había vuelto a la pequeña casa de Tae hace poco más de una semana. Resistiendo los impulsos de dejar ceder las rodillas, caminar había sido el primer obstáculo. Seguido de cerca por la mera tarea de comer. Como un programa de computadora no había tenido ninguna necesidad básica humana que satisfacer, ni hablar de manos o dedos con los cuales usar palillos.

La poca distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Aoba era una distracción suficiente para su tarea actual, sin embargo.

'No entiendo'. Ren suspiró, frustrado consigo mismo. 'Pero si insistes en comer con esto, entonces así será.' gruñó, un tenue rubor coloreando sus mejillas mientras la suave piel de Aoba rozaba la suya.

'Ya le tomarás el ritmo'. Aoba dijo alegre, y demasiado pronto para su gusto soltó su mano y volvió a su asiento. Con ganas probando los diferentes platillos que había sobre la mesa.

Las habilidades motoras de Ren lentamente fueron progresando. Sus dedos se seguían sintiendo algo rígidos y sus movimientos aún eran algo extraños. Casi como una parodia de la manera correcta de hacerlo, Ren finalmente pudo dar con una forma de usar los dos palillos para llevar comida a su boca

'Delicioso'. Murmuró apreciativamente, disfrutando de la textura del pescado a medida que se deslizaba por su lengua, saboreando los toques salados. Se maravillaba por la forma en que la carne se partía dentro de su boca, extendiendo una delicado sensación en sus papilas gustativas.

'Come tanto como quieras'. Dijo Tae, al tiempo que se estiraba y asestaba un golpe certero en la nuca de Aoba. Ren hizo una mueca. '¡Déjale algo a Ren! Él ese mucho más grande que tú y necesita recuperar sus fuerzas'

'¡Abuela!' Aoba acarició su adolorida cabeza, enfurruñado. 'Y no necesitas recordarme lo grande que es en comparación conmigo, gracias . No es justo'

'Deja ya de lloriquear y come' Tae contestó. Ella era una mujer que no toleraba las cosas sin sentido, pensó. El amor que sostenía por Aoba era fuerte y la forma en la que lo demostraba entrañable. Había criado bien a su nieto, meditó Ren, mirando como Aoba con facilidad llevaba terrones de arroz a su boca al otro lado de la mesa.

'Lo haces parecer tan fácil'. Comentó, mirando con cierta envidia como los millones de granitos de arroz desaparecían en el interior de la boca de Aoba. La forma extraña de comer de Ren aún tenía que adecuar alguna manera para recoger arroz, su comida usualmente ya estaba totalmente fría antes de que un solo grano tocara sus labios.

'De a poco y rápido' Aoba dijo, sus ojos dorados manteniendo la mirada de Ren por unos breves y tentadores momentos. Ren sentía su aliento atorado en la garganta. 'Haré lo que sea por ayudarte. No importa cuánto demore, estaré contigo en cada paso.' La convicción de Aoba era fuerte, y Ren podía fácilmente dejarse llevar por sus palabras. Era tan fácil de olvidar, pero Ren se liberó con mucho esfuerzo del encanto.

Contentándose en observar la comida en su plato, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada para enfrentarse con la de Aoba por segunda vez. Ya podía sentir la sangre en sus venas pulsando cálida y fuertemente.

'G-Gracias, Aoba.' Murmuró, deslizando unos fideos en su boca. La textura de los fideos aún era rara para él, la superficie resbalosa de los fideos era desconcertante pero indiscutiblemente sabrosa, deslizándose por su garganta con facilidad. Los delgados trozos de bife que habían sido mezclados con ellos le daban un toque de variedad, la carne suculenta deslizándose por su lengua con verdadero agrado. Extrañamente Ren había conservado sus caninos afilados desde su cambio de All-mate a Humano, y ahora los usaba bastante, para la secreta atracción de Aoba.

'No necesitas ayuda con eso, entonces."'Aoba comentó.

'Tae, te agradecería si pudieras enseñarme a cocinar' Ren dijo con toda la seriedad, añadiendo. 'Sería una habilidad muy útil'

'Sin duda lo sería, pero si me disculpas, tienes que aprender a caminar antes de correr'

'Entiendo… entonces ¿Me enseñarías?'

'Persistente. Está bien'

'¿Me enseñarías a mi también, abuela?' Dijo Aoba esta vez, con expresión esperanzada.  
Tae le envió una mirada de incredulidad. '¡Ren tiene más oportunidades de lograrlo. Recuerdo la última vez que traté de enseñarte como cocinar' Tae miró a Ren, preocupación clara en sus ancianas facciones. 'Mis vecinos llegaron acarreando baldes de agua – ¡Había tanto humo que pensaron que nos estábamos incendiando!'

Ren soltó una risita ante la expresión ofendida de Aoba. Él era relativamente fácil de molestar, su temperamento suave pero fácil de encender.

Luego de comer, Ren ayudó a Aoba con los platos antes de finalmente retirarse escaleras arriba.

'Abuela cocina realmente increíble, estoy lleno.' Dijo Aoba, acariciando su levemente hinchado estómago mientras entraban a la pequeña, desordenada habitación. La casa de Tae era sin lugar a dudas una de las más grandes en el distrito, pero en sí de espaciosa no tenía nada. Dos personas podían estar cómodas, pero desde que Ren volvió del hospital se habían visto algo cortos de espacio. Aunque él se había ofrecido sinceramente a dormir en el sofá, para su desaliento Aoba había insistido en compartir la habitación. Apretujado en el ya limitado espacio, el futón de Ren estaba a un lado de la cama de Aoba. El almohadón que solía ocupar en sus tiempos de All-mate aún estaba a un lado del computador, la ligeramente sobrecogedora pero pacífica forma que él solía tener "dormía" profundamente. Aoba se había negado a invertir en otro All-mate, feliz de utilizar su Coil y Computador para satisfacer sus necesidades. Aunque seguía chequeando los nuevos modelos y maravillándose ante los adelantos de la tecnología, Aoba nunca podría reemplazar a Ren, sin importar que tan impresionantes fueran. Era un hecho que provocaba una calidez profunda a Ren, palabras que hacían que su corazón se detuviese unos segundos y a su cabeza sentirse ligera de la felicidad. Era la misma emoción que había sentido siendo un All-mate, una emoción que él reconocía como 'amor'. Era una peculiar sensación que le había amedrentado al principio, asustado de los cambios que conllevaba en él. Pero eso fue lo que lo llevó a separarse de Aoba en primer lugar; había sido la inquebrantable fuerza bajo el intenso deseo de proteger a Aoba del peligro, lo que lo había traído de vuelta, dándole una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Una oportunidad que sólo podría agradecerle a Sei, el hermano de Aoba.

'Ya lanzaron la serie 2500K' Comentó Aoba de pronto, su voz llena de asombro. Con unos pocos clicks del mouse un nuevo rango de All-mates aparecieron con toda su paralizante belleza, los variados modelos agrandándose a medida que el cursor presionaba sobre ellos, las imágenes rotando y un texto que parecía ser las nuevas especificaciones 'Wow, estas cosas son impresionantes'.

Ren se sentó en su futón. Dudó por un momento antes de finalmente acomodarse con la espalda hacia la cama, el rostro en dirección a Aoba. Con su atención en la pantalla, Ren era libre de consentir su hábito culpable, sus ojos recorriendo la delgada forma de la espalda de Aoba, fijándose en los finos contornos de su cuerpo visibles a través de la apretada polera azul oscuro que usaba. Tragando con dificultad, Ren sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto. Pero no podía evitarlo, sus ojos negándose a quitar la mirada de él mientras que comenzaba a soñar despierto en cómo sería recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Aoba. Sentirlo estremecer bajo su propio cuerpo, atormentado por olas de placer, su hermoso rostro contorsionándose con la fuerza del clímax…

'Ren' intentó una vez, su voz haciendo eco en la cabeza del pelinegro. '¡Ren!'

'Perdona!' Volviendo a la realidad, Ren se ruborizó al ser descubierto. Su piel pinchaba con culpa mientras mantenía su mirada baja, incapaz de mirar a Aoba de frente.  
'Estabas en las nubes, no?' Aoba sonrió y el pecho de Ren se apretó. Su sonrisa era preciosa para él. 'No me sorprende. Estás esforzándote mucho en recuperarte, ¿Quizás deberías descansar por un rato?'

'Estoy bien'. Contestó, intentando sonreírle de forma natural. De cualquier forma se sentía imposiblemente forzado, sus músculos apenas moviéndose logrando lo que esperaba se pareciera a una sonrisa. "Mientras más pronto gane control sobre mi cuerpo mejor". Mi cuerpo. No se sentía cómodo usando esas palabras para sí mismo y ahora que las había usado las sentía flotando con pesar en el aire, sofocándolo. Había intentado evitar frases que le hicieran referirse a sí mismo de esa forma y observó tímidamente a Aoba para notar su reacción.

'Está bien, Ren' Alejándose del computador y caminando la corta distancia hasta el futón. Sentándose dolorosamente cerca Aoba tomó la manó del pelinegro y la apretó con aires tranquilizadores.

El corazón de Ren era una tormenta en sus oídos, su sangre aullando en sus venas y su piel sonrojándose del calor. La mano de Aoba era pequeña y frágil en comparación a la suya, pequeños dedos de niño sosteniendo su palma. Tan suave, tan terso. Ren casi podía oler los finos restos de jabón desde la piel de Aoba, la fragancia viajando por sus sentidos, alentándolo con su danza tentadora. 'No tienes que preocuparte sobre eso.' Aoba continuó 'Lo que Sei hizo por nosotros… no hay agradecimiento suficiente. Perdí un hermano ese día. También perdí un compañero de toda la vida y a una parte de mi mismo". Hizo una pausa, pareciendo reflejarse en los acontecimientos del pasado. Las cosas que pasaron en Oval Tower, durante su tiempo en Platinum Jail… las cosas que Aoba descubrió sobre sí mismo. Pesaban fuerte en su corazón, y Ren no quería nada más que cargar también con aquel peso. Pero Aoba era fuerte, enfrentando sus problemas con pasión y empuje.

'Pero volviste a mí, Ren. Sin ti yo estaría dolorosamente solo. Les debo mucho a ustedes dos, tanto que no tengo idea de cómo pagarles…'

'Aoba…' Interrumpió Ren, su corazón rompiéndose con cada palabra dicha. '…Soy yo quien te debe todo a ti. Daría mi vida por protegerte'

'Lo sé.' Sonrió, apretando una vez más la mano de Ren, entrelazándola con la suya

'Pero yo…'Ren

'Shh. Ren, está bien'. La voz de Aoba era calma y suave. Ren sintió el cuerpo de Aoba levantarse y por un momento que le pareció una eternidad para ambos y sólo un fragmento en el tiempo sus frentes se juntaron gentilmente, presionadas contra la otra. Aoba había soltado su mano hace un momento y en su lugar posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Ren, manteniendo sus cabezas juntas. Era un gesto que caló hondo en su corazón acelerado, y las lágrimas no tardaron en amenazar con caer desde sus ojos. Como un All-mate e incluso ahora como humano, ese gesto lo significaba todo para Ren. Siempre había sido la forma de Aoba de decirle que todo estaba bien, todo iba a salir bien.

'…Aoba…' Susurró Ren. El aire cambió entre ambos. Ren podía sentirlo, la tensión alterada mientras la distancia entre ellos era invariablemente cercana. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Aoba contra su piel, un cosquilleo disipándose a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sintió el continuo calor que irradiaban las manos de Aoba sobre sí, un dolor nítido trazado después de volver a la realidad. 'Aoba…' susurró otra vez, sintiendo el irresistible campo gravitacional atrayéndolo. Su mente estaba extrañamente calma dada la ocasión, su cuerpo excediendo la capacidad de controlarse. Quería sentir esos labios contra los suyos, la pasión quemaba profundamente dentro de él.

Mientras sentía la distancia entre sus labios borrarse aún más, el hechizo entre ambos se rompió como un cristal. Un golpeteo en la puerta atravesó el frágil paraíso, el par alejándose culposamente de un salto.

'¿Qué pasa, abuela?' llamó Aoba. Ren notó su voz algo temblorosa.

'Les traje un par de postres. Abran ya la puerta.' La voz de Tae era amortiguada por el otro lado de la puerta. En un movimiento rápido Aoba dejó su puesto a un lado de Ren, yendo a abrir la puerta para su abuela.

'Pastel de chocolate para ustedes, chicos'. Dijo, extendiendo dos platos con generosas porciones de pastel en ellos. "No se queden despiertos hasta muy tarde, me escucharon? Ren necesita descansar."

'Si, abuela. Gracias por el postre.' Aoba entornó los ojos y cerró la puerta, arrastrándose de vuelta a la habitación. Dejando ambos platos en la mesa de centro, Aoba se sentó al lado opuesto de Ren. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, interrumpido solamente por el sonido de los tenedores chocando contra la cerámica de los platos.

Ren había perdido su apetito, incapaz de disfrutar el pastel. En vez de eso se dedicaba a revolverlo, arrastrando las migas de aquí a allá, observando con intensidad pensativa a la montaña de migajas de pastel de chocolate que había ahora en su plato.

No podía negar lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. Pero no podía permitir que su voluntad flaqueara así otra vez. No podía traicionar la confianza de Sei, menos la de Aoba. Le había sido concedida otra oportunidad en orden de proteger a Aoba y era aquello lo que debía hacer. Abusar de su posición sería un total desperdicio y no podría perdonarse así mismo por el desliz.

El recuerdo de su intimidad en Rhyme tenía que seguir siendo eso, sólo un recuerdo. Ren aún podía imaginar el sentir de las olas frías rozando su piel, la cálida sensación, la brisa nebulosa sobre su cabello. Aún podía saborear la dulce saliva de Aoba en su lengua, y sentir el peso de su cuerpo ligero en sus brazos. No había sido nada más que fantasía, de cualquier forma, sus cuerpos una colección de pixeles animados, sus mentes actuando por pura lujuria e instinto en un mundo donde se sentía real. La gravedad y el peso de la realidad incapaces de entrometerse en su pasión y por un instante, ambos habían estado profundamente conectados. Mientras estaban en aquel santuario de Rhyme, Ren y Aoba seguían compartiendo unos lazos de conciencia, sus mentes intrincablemente conectadas y la experiencia había resultado casi irreal; Ren había experimentado los mismos sentimientos y emociones de Aoba, y viceversa. Como sea, ahora, fuera de ese precioso rincón del tiempo, su conexión había sido cortada.  
Desde que Ren heredó el cuerpo de Sei y efectivamente convirtiéndose en el hermano de Aoba, el vínculo entre sus mentes dejó de existir. Al principio Ren se sintió increíblemente solo, el lugar que las emociones de Aoba habían ocupado en algún momento ahora estaba vacante y estéril. Él ahora era su propio ser, su propia identidad, que ya no vive como un All-mate, y lentamente aprendió a llenar el vacío por sí mismo.

'…Ren' Aoba murmuró, nervioso.

Ren levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un rostro tan dolorosamente similar al suyo. Podía ver una huella de preocupación merodeando en los profundos confines dorados de los ojos de Aoba. Ya que ya no sentía las emociones de Aoba, Ren tenía que confiar en su propia percepción de las emociones, como todos, usando una serie de pistas en el lenguaje corporal y uniendo de a poco el puzzle en su cabeza. Suspiró, extrañando la conexión que una vez habían compartido.

'¿Qué pasa, Aoba?'

'…¿No tienes hambre?' Aoba señaló tímidamente el desastre en el plato de Ren.

'Oh… lo siento'. Se disculpó. 'No pretendía destruirlo. ¿Lo querías?'

Aoba pareció dudar, atrapado en un conflicto interno. Su estómago sin fondo no dudó en ganar la discusión, Aoba eventualmente aceptando los restos de pastel. Ren observó la escena al otro lado de la pequeña mesa de vidrio, secreta diversión en sus facciones. Aoba era tan fascinante para él como siempre lo había sido, a través de ojos humanos o All-mate, era igualmente hermoso.

'Ah. Nada como un pastel de chocolate para dar por sentada la noche.' Dijo Aoba con un suspiro, dejando ambos platos vacíos uno sobre otro. A pesar del desastre Aoba era una persona ordenada, un rasgo que sin duda había sido obra de la crianza de Tae.

Ren sonrió sin pensarlo, la cercanía de ambos aún reciente en su mente. Mientras más trataba de aplacar sus sentimientos, más fuertes retornaban. 'Aoba.' Los labios de Ren se movieron antes que pudiera procesar lo que realmente quería decir.

Pero Aoba pareció sentir lo que venía, su cuerpo congelado en el lugar, desviando la mitada. 'Está bien, Ren. Estoy feliz de tenerte en casa de nuevo'. Aoba hizo una pausa por un momento, ordenando lo que quería decir 'Estaba muy perdido sin ti. Fueron los meses más solitarios de mi vida'.

'Aoba…'

…Tenía a mis amigos a mi lado. Ellos me ayudaron a seguir adelante. Koujaku… No se ha ocurrido como decirle sobre esto aún.'

'No había pensado en eso". Había mucho que quería decir, muchas cosas que quería contarle a Aoba. Nunca había sido tan difícil formar las palabras que desesperadamente necesitaba decir. "Nunca te agradecí apropiadamente por haberme salvado'

'No lo digas. Tu salvaste mi trasero más de una vez allí en Rhyme'

'Eso es un punto aparte. El virus manipuló mi sistema, y viste un lado de mi que estoy avergonzado de haberte mostrado.'

'Hey…' Aoba se apresuró a rodear la mesa, acercándose dolorosamente demasiado una vez más. "No fue tu culpa. Sé que nunca harías nada para dañarme. Sei confiaba en ti, y con esa fuerza se cedió a si mismo para que tu y yo podamos estar siempre juntos. Si hubiera dudado un momento sobre tus sentimientos, ¿Crees honestamente que el habría hecho lo que hizo?."

"Tienes migajas en tus labios" Dijo Ren, sonriendo tenuemente.

"Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?" Se refregó sus labios, pero aún quedaban obstinadas migajas en la comisura de su boca.

Sin pensarlo, Ren tomó el mentón de Aoba con una mano y sostuvo su cabeza. "Aquí, las sacaré por ti." Dijo, su voz baja y atada a otra emoción, algo que hizo a Aoba temblar a pesar de la calidez de la habitación.

'…Nn…' Aoba murmuró mientras la larga lengua de Ren se precipitó de entre sus labios, deslizándose momentáneamente sobre los de Aoba. Ren se sorprendió a si mismo en la insolente acción, habiendo lamido un poco de pastel de los labios del peliazul sin pensarlo dos veces. Aoba estaba ruborizándose.

'…Lo siento.' Susurró Ren, soltando con desgano el rostro de Aoba y alejándose, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Temía lo que podría hacer si no se controlaba pronto.

'Haha. Gracias, Ren. Supongo que algunos hábitos son difíciles de dejar, no?' Aoba rio luego de unos momentos de silencio, restando importancia con casualidad a las acciones de Ren.

_Si solo supieras_ Pensó Ren con amargura. _Si solo supieras lo mucho que te deseo_


End file.
